


九爷的九，九爷的爷

by OKML



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	九爷的九，九爷的爷

九爷的九，九爷的爷

 

原来所有人的血味儿都一般腥臭。

他说那句话时，我本是不信的。但又甩不出什么花俏的话来哈哈过去，只好定定看着半笼在烟雾里的那张看不出岁数的脸。

大概我也曾经在某个时候思考过这件事吧。

但在九爷跟前，我连确切的“是”或“不是”都不敢随意表达，更别说这种似是而非的话了。要是给王三听了去，免不得又鄙夷我趋炎附会，“顺竿爬”。

王三是这道上的介绍人，也就是他介绍九爷与我认识。刚见面的时候我就被他一口一个“咱道上”给整迷糊了，什么道？黑道白道，人鬼道？我也只算个半路出家的“新人”，哪儿懂得这些弯弯儿绕。  
他弓着个背，整个人好像要缩进那土黄色长袍里，明明比我还矮一头，就算必须仰着头看我，也老要贴在我近前。我寻思着就算王三近视，哥也不算什么五官顶俊俏的人物，怎就那么得他老人家青眼呢。后来我琢磨明白了，人家是觉得我长得太抱歉了。屁挨死，和九爷相比。  
说回王三，他一抬头吧，脑门上的褶子就成了横卧的横断山脉，而我就好似航拍的照相机。那褶皱上油汗反的光清清楚楚映到我眼里，下面儿两颗眼珠子转着毫不掩饰的轻蔑与算计。我只闷闷地想，反正不是我的道，我只是来求人办事的。

求的什么人，便是王三“他道上”祖师爷级别的人物，九爷。  
我刚听到他名号时脑袋弯儿转半天没转过来。  
九爷。  
就差脱口而出一句“怎么又是九爷？”。  
那网络小说里不都这么写的么，九五至尊，一言九鼎，九合一匡……中国人就老爱拿九说事儿。  
不过这好歹也是老祖宗传下来的习惯，同时也说明，九爷这人啊，确实有本事。  
和所有神级厉害的人物一样，没人知道九爷的真名，也没人知道他的来历。但他不像别的小说里写的那般，“好像凭空出现，从没有人留意他是怎么起家的”但是实际上是由于世态炎凉而无人留意，而是真真正正，恍似佛祖现世一样，轰然压在了道上所有人的头顶。  
自从九爷现身后，原来不安分的世家大拿一二个都乖得跟狗似的。成天夹着尾巴走路。也不知暗地里九爷是用了什么法子治他们……哎呀九爷哪里要专门花心思治他们噢，那双明相琉璃眼一抬，地府都要…震三震！  
王三的嗓子就像落满了烟灰。跟我说这些时，他边把那黄铜烟袋儿咂得叭哒响，还时不时瞅瞅我有没有在认真听讲。那小眼睛刺过来，就差没激光镭射出“九爷怎就愿意见你这小老鼠”了。

说实话，我也不知道九爷怎就愿意见我了。  
一来我俩素不相识，二来，这一个天一个地的身份摆在那儿。怎么说，就算能求到，也不应该这么容易就成功。 

直到我站在那两扇巨大的木门前，我还一直在思考这个问题。应该说，是疑问更深了。  
“那王三我就送您到这儿了，九爷的宅子可不是谁都能进的。”王三丢下句颇奇怪的话，便好像怕久留此地一样转头就走。半看不起人的语气倒是没变。  
我一听，那哪儿行啊门还没开呢，赶忙回过头去，但王三却已经不见了。  
我傻在原地：老头溜得忒快了吧？

这也太邪门儿……  
风刮过树林，枝叶摇摆的声音在我耳边回响。我只觉寒意攀着我脊梁骨哧溜哧溜一节节往上爬，不敢往林子里细看，只十二分警觉地盯着山道同时用余光往两边瞟。  
是错觉？总觉得山道比来时要更暗些。还有，那林涛的声儿虽然轻得耳朵抓不住，但却能明显辨出一波波地像在酝酿些什么。  
这下就算我想跑，也没胆儿往下山的方向了。  
还有那啥我的膝盖……呵呵，好像有点软。  
拖着发软的膝头不安地踱了两步，匡威鞋硬胶底擦过土石的动静听着是响，但很快被周围的死寂吞吃得不剩渣。这下我可真就“孤立无援”了。  
不过，好像还有哪里不对劲。我偏过头，那俩气派恢弘的大门扇正像门神一样我自岿然不动。

它们在我猛力一推、好几推下依然岿然不动。

我扒在它们身上苦着个脸直想哭。九爷，男神，老祖宗！您怎么不给我开门哪，啊？啊啊啊啊啊啊？我在心里激烈地哀嚎。

前无通路，后有不知道什么鬼。要不是碍着不敢，我指甲几乎想抠下这“门神”一层皮。老子这就算是被卖了好歹也有个接手的人啊。人呢！王三把我一丢这儿不管了，吃准了我鼠胆米粒儿大跑也不敢跑么？  
可求的人还没见到事儿也还没办成，这不符合我行事风格。所以哥不跑。也跑不了。

哥蹲原地嗷嗷哭总行了吧。

一阵小风吹进衣领，我一个激灵抖弓了背，顺便把本就不宽的肩膀再往里压进些。手掌贴着裤缝儿磨蹭几下，不知为何待越久了心里越虚虚发慌。  
看着渐浓的黑暗，我突然想找个掩体抱住。  
天不助我。一看身边除了俩离得贼远的四不像石雕就没什么物件可稍微抱着哭的了，我只能慢慢后退到朱漆大门前，再慢慢把后背贴上沁着点儿凉意的木门。  
反着双手摸上了十分有岁月感的门扇。眼下我整个人是后脑勺抵在微不可见的门缝上，像块狗皮膏药糊在了这朱漆大门正中央。我不敢放松，却又忍不住在心里吐槽。要是真有什么不测哥贴在这大门上就是个活靶子。  
说时迟那时快，树林忽然好像霎时苏醒了一般轰然怒吼起来，树枝树叶交错哗哗的声音密集到刺耳。我只能拼命把脑袋往门上缩。心里既害怕又憋屈，十分混乱。 

到现在为止，我完全不知道这究竟是怎么个状况。老子要见的人没见到要办的事儿也没办成。只想哥不明不白就要交待在这儿了，实在是妾心有恨。特别是这个姿势，这个姿势……  
这啥啊！  
发大招还得我摆出正确姿势！！ 

哥虽然平时看了不少网络小说，但本质上哥并不是一个逗逼。可是有时候人想要脱离险境，必须剑走偏锋。至少，让这个世界知道，你也曾在离开前逗逼过。  
我闭上眼深吸了一口气，然后感觉它缓缓沉入丹田。  
没注意到在暗处目力所不及的大门两侧，奇怪的符文此时开始发出幽光。  
我紧紧地倚靠在大门上，觉得时机到了。耳边的风声更加凌厉了。抱着对世界的满腔依恋，我眼含热泪声如洪钟仰天长啸。  
“九——爷——！！！开——门——哪！！！啊——！”

林声骤然停止。  
除了我那破碎走调的“啊”的余音，这世间所有的声响好似都在这一刻消失。  
如果你问我现在正在干什么，那我也许只能回答你，我正以一个电视剧女主角专属的姿势向后跌倒。就在以为就要死掉的我不顾形象大吼出声的时候，背后那俩门神让路了。庄重无比的朱漆大门，开了。  
世界在我眼中正在向下滑动着，我觉得我的表情一定比所有的女主角更天真，更惊慌，更无辜。我已无暇顾及跌倒后会有多疼和是哪儿疼，直到我仰面跌进了一个有力的怀抱中。

我听见耳边一把似冰似泉又似醍醐的声音带着笑低低地说：

“天时，地利，人和——”

 

“齐活。”

然后我抬头向上望。  
拨云见月，月色清朗。

 

我那一两滴没飙出来的眼泪粘在眼眶有点儿凉。  
哥觉得丫是故意的。

2015.02.25 22:43


End file.
